yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Ten Mile Junction LRT Station
Ten Mile Junction LRT Station is a light rail station along the Bukit Panjang LRT (BPLRT) located within the Junction 10 shopping mall which also houses the LRT Depot. It is the terminating station for Service C trains, and the only air-conditioned station throughout the BPLRT network. Ten Mile Junction was the old name for the Junction 10 mall, which in turn got its name from an old form of distance markings along Singapore roads using the number of miles away from the City centre. The current Bukit Timah Road and Upper Bukit Timah Road was formerly a major trunk road, and Ten Mile Junction would be roughly 10 miles (16 kilometers) from the City centre. Platforms The Bukit Panjang LRT station is fully integrated into the building, with one side platform. Full-height Platform screen doors isolate the air-conditioned station from the LRT guideway, enhancing commuter safety and station comfort, and is the only BPLRT station to have platform doors. On the other side of the platform behind the wall, a bypass track leads to Ten Mile Junction LRT depot. Only Service C operates out of Ten Mile Junction station, at 20-minute intervals during the day. It heads to Bukit Panjang and follows Service A on the clockwise loop (via Senja) before reaching Bukit Panjang again and then returning to Ten Mile Junction. Passenger Information Systems, which are LED displays located at each platform, display expected train arrival times and scrolls through messages, while an analog clock gives the time. Tactile flooring helps to guide the visually-handicapped from the platform to the station exits. Concourse The ticket concourse is located on the same level as the platform, the only station on the BPLRT to do so. It features faregates for automatic fare collection and provides access between paid and unpaid areas of the station, with at least one bidirectional wide-swinging gate for the benefit of passengers-in-wheelchairs and those carrying bulky items or travelling with prams. A General Ticketing Machine at the concourses allow commuters to purchase tickets for single or multiple journeys, and perform contactless card transactions. The concourse only has one ticketing machine serving both paid and unpaid areas, with a swing gate that allows either side to access the machine at any one time, and another ticketing machine within the unpaid area. Since the station is not staffed, an intercom system near the faregates allows commuters to speak with BPLRT Operations Control Centre for assistance. Staircases and lifts connect the ticket concourse level (L3) to street level (L1) without stopping at L2. Access to the U3 is restricted and is locked for lifts and was refurbished to have access-card system. History Ten Mile Junction station was closed from 10 December 2010 to 29 December 2011 to accommodate renovation works at Ten Mile Junction shopping mall, which resulted in the withdrawal of Service C during that period. The station reopened on 30 December 2011 along with the reinstatement of Service C, and the station retained its original name despite the mall being rebranded as Junction 10. Other than that, there is also Senja Gateway and Gali Batu stations which was opened in August 2010, during the Youth Olympic Games. Despite the mall's renovation that is similar to 251 North Bridge Road, the old station's interior design is retained. It will also close permanently in Q4 2018 together with Senja Gateway and Gali Batu for the BPLRT. It is also due to low ridership as only 0.3% of BPLRT commuters use the station. Following the closure, it will be used as a holding and testing area for new rolling stock that will replace the P99 and P01 trains that has operated since the line opened. Depot Ten Mile Junction Depot is a depot for the LRT trains in the Bukit Panjang LRT. It is integrated with the Junction 10 shopping mall, with the depot and operations control facilities being placed in the third level while the first and second levels are occupied by shops. It is the first depot to be built along the existing building and also the first LRT depot to be built. It was just next to the LRT station where the trains will take the left of the depot, instead of the second left of which Ten Mile Junction LRT Station is using, where the straight track will be used for the maintenance area and will also allow single train cars to couple with the two train cars. It is located between Phoenix and Bukit Panjang along the Bukit Panjang LRT Line, and has two reception tracks. 1 track eastbound to Bukit Panjang and 1 track westbound from Phoenix.